Mantle's Approach
Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide, page 193 |height= |width= |mass= 4.7 quadrillion metric tons |slipspace drive= Equipped |hull= Held together by hard light bonds |armament= *Composer *1× Heavy Ion Weapon System *1× Stasis Tension Driver *40× Torsion Driver Arrays *1,700× Light Mass Fusillade Cannons 25,000× Converging Beam Cannons *Particle Cannon Network *Anti-Ship Artillery System |commission=Human-Forerunner war |destroyed=July 2557 |battles=*Forerunner-Flood war *First Battle of Requiem *Raid on Ivanoff Research Station *New Phoenix Incident |complement= *250,000 Praetorians *5.5 million Venatores |crew= *1 Strategos *25 Princeps *800 Navarchs |skeleton= |namedcrew=Endurance-of-Will |captains=Ur-Didact |affiliation=Ecumene }} Mantle's Approach is the Ur-Didact's flagship in Halo 4.[http://www.halowaypoint.com Halo Waypoint] - [https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/classified# SECTION 3 ARCHIVE] Operational History The ship was designed and built during the Human-Forerunner war. The ship would eventually go to a staging ground at Requiem before being deployed in its first engagement.Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - page 204 After imprisoning the Didact, The Librarian left the Mantle's Approach in Requiem. 2557 On Requiem, the Didact was ready to enact his plans shortly after his awakening; however, the one thing that he still needed was the Composer. As John-117 and Cortana's plan to prevent the Didact from escaping the planet failed due to Cortana's rampancy, his Cryptum flew into the massive Forerunner capital ship, before it emerged from the planet with a score of Liches and a dozen Phantoms accompanying it. Mantle's Approach then entered slipspace to Ivanoff Research Station in orbit over Installation 03.Halo 4 - Level: Shutdown Despite the efforts of Cortana and John-117, the Didact was able to capture the Composer and test it on the station's crew, composing all humans on board with the exception of John-117. The Mantle's Approach then entered slipspace once more to travel to Earth, but was followed by John and Cortana in a Broadsword.Halo 4 - Level: Composer It managed to hold off the and Earth's Orbital Defense Platforms for a short time before the Broadsword was able to disable four of its particle cannons. The was then able to get close enough to punch a hole in the hull of the Mantle's Approach with its weapons, allowing Chief and Cortana to enter the ship.Halo 4 - Level: Midnight Fighting their way through countless Prometheans, Master Chief and Cortana were able to reach the Didact and the Composer, though not before the Forerunner fired the weapon, composing the population of New Phoenix. After a brief confrontation between John-117 and the Didact, John was able to plant a pulse grenade on the Didact's armor, sending him falling into a slipspace fissure underneath the Composer. With time having already run out, John detonated a HAVOK nuke, destroying the Composer and Mantle's Approach while Cortana used the last of her energy to create a hardlight shield in order to protect John-117 from the blast. Design Propulsion The ship appears to possess no visible means of propulsion. Large sections of the front of the hull open up when the ship jumps into slipspace. Compliment The Mantle's Approach used the Z-330 Independent Actuation Defense Escort/Heavy to help ferry troops around the ship.Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - page 123 Trivia *According to Awakening: The Art of Halo 4, the Mantle's Approach is large enough to have a thin atmosphere form on its outer hull. *Mantle's Approach is the largest ship to appear in the Halo franchise to date. Gallery Concept Art Halo_4_Concept_Art_John_Liberato_30a.jpg|Concept art of the weapons dish of the Mantle's Approach. Mantles Approach.png Exterior H4-Mantle-Departure.jpg|The Mantle's Approach exiting Requiem. Interior jm90b.jpg|The command center (with the Composer) of the Mantle's Approach. Appearances *''Halo 4'' *''Halo: Silentium'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' Sources ru:"Приближение_Мантии" Category:Forerunner Spacecraft